Spontaneity
by HotdogInAPineappleWorld
Summary: A oneshot on everyones favourite Tiger style Kung Fu master. Contains pretty heavy spoilers for KFP2 and some light Po/Tigress.


_My first fanfic for Kung Fu Panda. The second movie inspired me to write... something and so I did. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Spontaneity<span>

Tigress wasn't usually one to just leap into anything without giving it some thought; she was the epitome of control and precision. She had to be, she possessed gleaming fangs, deadly claws and a natural strength that could leave her clearing up the dead of a dishonourable battle instead of containing her natural instincts, to bite, claw and maim... but luckily she had the control that enabled her to avoid murder, however accidental. It had been her first lesson with Shifu back at Bau Gu Orphanage, how to have a have discipline, precision, a still hand and a steady heart. She hadn't had parents there to teach her how to be calm, how to be gentle and careful and so until then she hadn't known how to.

As the leader of the Furious Five she had to be quick on her feet, able to think, strategize to make the most of her team's strengths whilst shielding weaknesses from enemy eyes. There was however a few occasions where instinct overrode honour as with when she and the Five fought Tai Lung on the Thread of Hope, she had used her claws to prevent herself from falling into the abyss below. There were odd moments such as that which were few and far between but that happened all the same where instinct took over.

She had trained relentlessly to make herself into the ultimate fighter in Tiger style Kung Fu, hours and hours of endless training, perfecting every single move until it came naturally. She felt near enough no pain. All that however meant nothing because no matter how hard she tried, she wasn't as indestructible on the inside. Emotions, things she had fought for many years to repress, she couldn't get rid off them, no matter how hard she tried. The sting of fresh disappointment when Shifu wouldn't so much as spare a smile, the burn of rage when Po had fell out the sky and 'stolen' her destiny, the sadness when Oogway died and the betrayal when her father figure stood up against her and told her that she wasn't the Dragon Warrior, that the panda was. The panda who had 'stolen' from her.

Then after Tai Lungs defeat there was no doubt in her that Po deserved his title, she had smiled at him, a small but sincere smile none the less because he'd saved them, she was wrong about him and she was apologising, if silently. She softened under the panda presence, it was impossible not to, she grown fond of his child like demeanour, the lightness it brought to the palace. He grew to mean a lot to her, more than the others because he'd given her what none of the others could which was true happiness.

She wasn't as hardcore as he thought, she'd almost explained that to him on the boat to fight Shen, to prevent the loss of Kung Fu… She'd almost told him that she might be able to take a physical blow but emotionally she was just as lost as he was about his family, she didn't know who he was. She understood and she wanted him to know that. Seeing the look of pain and weak hope cross his face when he'd faced off Shen had hurt, she hadn't understood at that moment what it was about but it hurt to see him that way. It was clear to her then that he wasn't going to able to protect himself, if he kept seizing up like that he'd end up getting himself killed. That though alone was enough for her to defy the fact he was the Dragon Warrior and prevent him from going anywhere. She couldn't watch him die, it'd kill her. She'd hugged him, tried to get through to him that the hardcore do understand but she couldn't bare to watch him die…

He'd gone anyway though, he'd gone to find Shen and try to discover the truth because the panda always saw the best in people and he hoped against hope that Shen wouldn't lie to him… but he would and he did and his lies were enough to distract Po. Tigress had mowed through the wolf bandits like a tornado, tried to reach him but it wasn't enough and she'd swear that the terrible bang of Shen's weapon was like the signal that signified the end of her unbreakable spirit. It broke her, the misery, the pure unadulterated misery and she couldn't even summon the strength to fight back. Wrapped up in chains with the peacocks sneering face mocking her, she couldn't do anything but growl hatefully, she had never hated anyone so much in her life, the loathing she'd felt for Tai Lung was nothing compared to this bird who dared to destroy someone so good and pure and descent as Po. She wanted to kill him for no other reason than to have her revenge but the biting rawness of the loss of her panda was gnawing at her heart, chewing away and she was trapped.

Hearing Monkey trying to keep everyone's spirits up did next to nothing for her. His words did nothing to sooth her aching chest.

"Hardcore. Right Tigress?" He prompted and she didn't reply, she felt anything but hardcore right now. Then he appeared in all his clumsy panda glory, he set them free and the Master of Tiger style had never felt so relieved in her life, the pain was gone and she'd never been happier to see that stupid grin on his face.

Watching Shen aim the cannon at Po who frankly wasn't enough, Tigress broke her only rule… again. Keep control. She hadn't thought, at all in that moment, she just knew with a defiant certainty that she couldn't loose him again, she wouldn't be able deal with that. So she pushed him out the way and took a blast to the chest, she'd never felt physical pain like it, the battle with Tai Lung didn't hurt that much but she couldn't begin to regret it. She just felt so tired and exhausted and everything hurt, she was briefly aware of the water and that she was floating on something. She couldn't muster the strength to look around for Po, not until he took her paw and said her name then somehow she'd managed to meet his worried gaze, if only for a moment before slumping down again.

He was okay and that was all that mattered. The stupid, caring, unselfish, irritating, heart warming, kind and sincere panda was going to be okay and that was enough because as he stood, defiant against Shen's army, deflecting cannon blast after cannon blast, Tigress realised something else which was that somewhere along the way… that panda had took her heart. She didn't bother wondering how or when because she didn't suppose it mattered, he'd got it and when he hugged her, it all kind of made some sort of sense… Kind of and if thinking a little more like Po, in other words not doing so much of it, meant that it 'kind of' made sense then she'd do just that, after all leaping into just ONE thing without thinking couldn't be too bad… just the once of course. She was still Master Tigress of the Furious Five and Po had enough spontaneity for the both of them…

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Review and tell me!<em>


End file.
